Back to Black
by Moony'n'Pad'zzz
Summary: Hommage à Amy Winehouse, dans un Sirius Black/OC qui retrace les débuts de son histoire avec Blake. Basée sur la chanson Back to Black qu'elle avait écrite pour lui. R:T


_Hello_

_Oui je sais, vous allez me lapider à l'ancienne à cause des autres fics, mais j'abandonne pas, promis, c'est juste que j'ai pas trop le temps. Bon, vous allez dire que si j'ai le temps pour un OS j'ai le temps pour un chapitre mais... BREF. Donc pour le petit topo, je viens de voir un reportage sur Amy Winehouse, dont j'étais fan, et j'ai appris pas mal de trucs sur elle, notamment sur sa relation avec Blake. Cet OS retrace le début de l'heure histoire d'amour (true story) et la raison de la descente aux enfers d'Amy, revue et corrigée à ma façon, avec Sirius Black dans le rôle de Blake, évidemment. Faut le prendre comme un hommage, hein, que personne ne s'offense. Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Debout devant la fenêtre grande ouverte de son dortoir désert, Amy s'emplissait de l'air de la nuit. Ses long cheveux noirs étaient secoués par le vent fort, et se collaient parfois à son visage encore humide. Elle sentait le khôl qui avait coulé de ses yeux séché sur ses joues, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer. Entre ses doigts, sa cigarette tremblait. Un de ses faux ongles était cassé, et en le découvrant, elle eut un sourire amer. Soudain, elle l'aperçut, en contrebas, dans la cour. Il avait cette démarche fière, la tête haute, se déplaçant par de grands pas. Il n'eut pas un seul regard pour la fenêtre. Peut-être ne savait-il pas qu'elle était là... Elle n'essaya pas d'attirer son attention. Pourtant, l'envie la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle aurait voulu hurler, lui jeter quelque chose à la figure, et peut-être même qu'il en meurt. Ou alors lui sourire, et qu'il revienne simplement vers elle, au pas de course, et la prenne une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Mais ces temps là étaient finis, Amy n'était pas bête, elle le savait.

Ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs du château, quelques heures plus tôt. Comme toujours, elle portait son uniforme beaucoup trop court, et comme toujours, cela le fit sourire. Il lui avait prit la main, elle l'avait enlacée dans la sienne. Ils s'étaient souris, il avait laissé échapper quelques sous-entendus, et elle avait battu des cils. Devant lui, elle prenait cet air de femme enfant, comme une fausse gamine effarouchée qui au fond, le manipulait depuis le début. Mais elle savait que tout cela n'était qu'un manège. Elle l'aimait, follement, éperdument, depuis le premier jour. Elle le trouvait incroyablement beau, intelligent, rebelle et charismatique. Elle aurait voulu être lui. Elle voulait être le plus proche de lui possible, car elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui. Et lui, le savait aussi bien qu'elle.

Alors ils étaient montés dans son dortoir, elle avait accroché un élastique sur la poignée pour qu'aucune fille ne rentre. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était là. Ils ont parlé quelques minutes, pour faire durer encore un peu cette comédie sordide. Puis il l'a prise dans ses bras, il a passé sa main derrière sa nuque, et elle a senti son parfum. Il lui a chatouillé le nez avec ses cheveux bruns, qu'il ne coupait jamais, et elle a rit bêtement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être bête, devant lui. Ils ont bu quelques bières, car Black en avait toujours dans son sac, et elle a fumé un peu d'herbe. Lui, il ne fumait pas. Il jouait dans une autre cours, elle le savait bien, mais il n'en dit pas un mot. Ils ont couché ensemble, dans le lit à baldaquin d'Amy, puis une autre fois dans la salle de bains. Comme toujours, ça avait été brutal, passionné, et il l'avait regardé dans les yeux en permanence. Ca l'avait gênée et flattée à la fois, alors elle n'avait rien dit, elle s'était laissée emporter par l'instant.

Quand ils eurent terminé, il renfila immédiatement son pantalon d'uniforme, qui était un peu froissé. Il avait ce sourire narquois qu'elle adorait lorsqu'il coinça une cigarette entre ses dents. Elle aurait voulu se lever, le serrer dans ses bras, et lui dire toute la vérité. Lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus se contenter de ces soirées volées, qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient ensemble pour de bon, pour toujours, peu importe ce que les autres diraient. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas du genre à accorder de l'importance aux regards des gens. Elle aurait aimé qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui sourit, et qu'il lui dise que tout cela était prévu, et qu'à présent, ils seraient réunis, vraiment. Mais elle resta prostrée sur le tapis oriental, et se contenta de le regarder se rhabiller. Elle l'observa jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise, renouer sa cravate, et passer une main dans sa tignasse décoiffée. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil dans le miroir et sourit à son reflet. Un haut le coeur la secoua. "Je t'aime bien, Amy." Dit-il en s'accroupissant devant elle, avant de poser une main sur sa cuisse. "Tu sais, on n'est pas du même monde. Je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui ne se drogue pas, ça ne serait pas possible."

Elle avait acquiescé, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas compris. C'était comme si tous ses espoirs, tous les fantasmes qu'elle avait construit ces derniers mois, s'écroulaient tous ensemble, se réduisaient en poussière. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Ou plutôt, pas assez mal. Contrairement à lui, elle ne s'habillait pas uniquement en noir, elle ne pestiférait pas contre tout et n'importe quoi, elle n'était pas tatouée, et elle ne se droguait pas. Voilà donc pourquoi elle ne pourrait jamais avoir Black. Au fond, elle avait toujours su qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Il avait tout pour lui, et elle n'était qu'une petite mocheté de la banlieue. Son nez était trop long, sa bouche trop épaisse, ses dents tordus et son corps difforme. Pourquoi Black s'intéresserait à elle, après tout ? Elle ravala ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte, après lui avoir adressé un simple "salut", comme s'ils venaient de faire une partie de cartes. Mais ensuite, elle éclata en sanglot.

Et maintenant elle était là, en soutien-gorge, accoudée à cette maudite fenêtre, à le regarder traverser cette satanée cours. Comme chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, elle avait passé une heure d'extase pour subir ensuite des heures de pleurs et des jours de tristesse. Elle sentait encore les effets de l'alcool et de l'herbe, mais ils n'étaient plus aussi agréables lorsqu'elle ne les partageait pas. Elle fixa le bâtiment d'en face, là où il se dirigeait, là où une seule fenêtre était encore éclairée. C'était elle, évidemment, qui l'attendait. Amy se demanda un instant ce qu'elle faisait pour faire passer le temps, comment elle était maquillée et habillée, quelle musique elle avait prévu pour la soirée. Elle, était jolie et élancée, elle, partageait la passion de Black pour la débauche et l'anarchie. Elle avait tout, là où Amy n'avait rien. Elle avait Black. Elle se moquait bien de ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée. Peu lui importait qu'il soit passé dans la chambre d'une de ses nombreuses groupies, car il lui appartenait. Elle n'était peut-être pas la seule à coucher avec lui, mais elle était la seule à le toucher, à lui provoquer de la joie ou de la peine, à se réveiller à ses côtés.

Amy sentit ses poings se serrer. Tout cela n'était pas possible. Rien là-dedans n'avait de sens. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer un homme si fort, le sentir si loin dans ses tripes, pour que cela ne mène à rien. Elle le voulait, elle le désirait tellement qu'elle en avait mal au coeur. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il ne lui était pas destiné, parce qu'intimement, elle savait qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Le seul et unique homme de sa vie. Alors elle ferait tout. Elle ne reculerait devant rien pour mettre Black à ses pieds. S'il le fallait, elle changerait de tenue, de façon de parler, elle balayerait ses amis, sa famille, elle se teindrait les cheveux, elle prendrait de la drogue comme personne, elle se ferait même graver son nom sur la peau si ça pouvait l'amener à elle. Elle pourrait mourir pour lui. Elle mourra pour lui. Alors elle prit un morceau de parchemin, une plume, et enfin, elle put se vider l'esprit. Elle coucha sur le papier tout ce fiel qu'elle gardait en elle depuis trop longtemps. Black serait à elle, coûte que coûte.

_He left no time to regret_  
_Kept his dick wet_  
_With his same old safe bet_  
_Me and my head high_  
_And my tears dry_  
_Get on without my guy_  
_You went back to what you knew_  
_So far removed from all that we went through_  
_And I tread a troubled track_  
_My odds are stacked_  
_I'll go back to black_

_We only said good-bye with words_  
_I died a hundred times_  
_You go back to her_  
_And I go back to..._

_I go back to us_

_I love you much_  
_It's not enough_  
_You love blow and I love puff_  
_And life is like a pipe_  
_And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_

_We only said goodbye with words_  
_I died a hundred times_  
_You go back to her_  
_And I go back to_


End file.
